Parade
by Liinwe
Summary: Fanfic 8059 de la Saint Valentin. Comment ça on est déjà à pâques ? Bref, la grande question : Quand des dindes, heu... Filles vous déclarent leur amour à coup de chocolats, faut-il les refuser, au risque de voir son secret découvert ?


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Akira Amano. Je voudrais bien essayer de la soudoyer pour qu'elle me les loue, mais envoyer un pot de Crème de caramel au beurre salé au Japon, ça coûte cher…

**Pairing :** Ya vraiment besoin de demander ? 8059, encore, toujours, le Yamagoku c'est le Bien. Brefouille, c'est du Yaoi, du Shonen-ai, du Boy's love, de l'amour entre hommes, vous serez prévenu(e)s. On trouve aussi une micro trace de 6918 et de 8427, du 8427 parce que ma correctrice aime et que je lui doit bien ça…

**Rating :** Heu… T ? Faut dire qu'il y a bien un peu de Lime… Un jour je ferais du Lemon, mais pas là… Je n'en ai pas encore le courage u_u

**Commentaire :** Cette fic devait, au départ, faire office de deuxième chapitre pour mon autre Fic « Like a love song », elle était basée sur « Usotsuki no paredo » (aussi appelée « Parade of liars », d'ou le titre…) de Supercell et Hatsune Miku, mais finalement… Non. Enfin, si vous tenez à la survie de vos neurones, passez votre chemin, j'ai honte, ce truc ne devrait pas être lu. D'autant plus que la majeure partie a été écrite dans des contextes non adaptés à la rédaction de fics Yaoi (du genre les cours de français, l'étude, le train ou bien mes périodes d'insomnie à onze heures du soir…) L'idée m'est venue à la St Valentin, mais, lente comme je suis, je la poste alors que nous avons déjà dépassé le White Day, on est même à pâque, c'est tout dire de ma lenteur… Bon, on remarquera que j'utilise un vocabulaire très péjoratif à l'égard de ces dindes qui veulent offrir du chocolat à chaque tourtereau, ne vous sentez pas visées, il s'avère juste que j'ai des envies de meurtre sanglants chaque fois que ces cruches de Kyôko et Haru se pointent… Je tiens encore une fois à remercier ma correctrice officielle Willelmina18 qui a eu la patience de corriger toutes mes fautes et de m'aider à changer de tournures là où c'était moche.

* * *

Comme dans bien des foyers, un réveil s'était mis en marche à six heures et demie. Comme dans bien des foyers, la musique s'était frayée un chemin vers les oreilles des dormeurs, jusque là coupés de la dure réalité par une couette, un drap, une couverture, rien pour certains… Comme dans bien des foyers, une main s'était avancée pour faire taire les chanteuses mononeuronales, les Boy's Band à la mode, les informations ou encore les Mmes Météo. Mais, dans le petit appartement où logeait Gokudera Hayato, la musique continua de retentir, la main ayant été stoppée par une voix joyeuse, trop joyeuse et trop vive pour être celle de quelqu'un s'étant réveillé à six heures et demie.

- Attend, Gokudera, j'aime bien me lever en musique…

La réponse de l'intéressé fut peu éloquente : des grognements ensommeillés qui ressemblaient à : « Grmff… Abruti de base-balleur… Groahff, dormir… Gruhphruuuff… Encore 5 minutes… » Yamamoto Takeshi laissa échapper un petit rire en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux argentés de l'Italien. Matinal depuis toujours, le base-balleur fou se mit en tête de préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, se leva et s'habilla, porté par la chanson qui passait sur Fuji-Radio. Il fut consterné par l'état du frigo de son amant : du lait périmé, de vieilles tranches de jambon, un bocal de sauce tomate et un reste de spaghettis… Rien qui ne puisse donner naissance au romantique petit-déjeuner au lit auquel il rêvait. Heureusement, Gokudera, la tête encore enfoncée dans l'oreiller, tendit le bras, désignant l'emplacement de la cafetière, alliée matinale de tout Italien qui se respecte. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'odeur d'un robusta de qualité se répandait dans la pièce, arrachant du lit un gardien de la tempête encore mal réveillé. Ce fut à partir de sa troisième tasse qu'il commença à communiquer avec des mots et non plus à coup d'œillades ensommeillées et autres onomatopées matinales. Une cigarette plus tard, il était même capable de sourire.

Yamamoto regarda le métis s'habiller en hâte, gêné par les prunelles noisette du sportif qui semblaient s'arrêter sur certaines parties de son anatomie, et ce avec insistance. L'italien rosissait à vue d'oeil et cherchait désespérément à échapper à l'emprise de ces yeux qui faisaient irrémédiablement remonter en lui le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir et jusque tard dans la nuit… Une fois qu'il fut vêtu de l'uniforme du collège de Namimori, Hayato voulut fumer une nouvelle cigarette mais n'en eut pas le temps, ses lèvres ayant été prises d'assaut par le gardien de la pluie. Leur baiser s'éternisa et Gokudera dut à maintes reprises repousser des mains baladeuses qui se faufilaient sous sa chemise, profitant du fait que leurs langues respectives soient occupées par une sensuelle danse buccale. Mr Fuji-Radio mit fin à leurs ébats en annonçant qu'il serait sept heures et vingt-trois minutes au quatrième top et qu'il souhaitait une joyeuse Saint Valentin à toutes les jeunes filles en fleur. À ces mots, Gokudera faillit recracher le contenu de sa cinquième tasse de café. Oui. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le quatorze février, jour des gros cœurs rouges et des petits angelots dans les vitrines des chocolateries. Mais ce n'était pas seulement parce que ces symboles lui donnaient une furieuse envie de vomir qu'il avait réagit comme ça. Non, la véritable raison était qu'il venait de se rendre compte que cette fois ces festivités s'adressaient aussi à lui. Elles s'adressaient à lui tout comme elles s'adressaient à toutes les jeunes filles amoureuses. Yamamoto aussi avait été troublé par cette annonce. Inconsciemment, il s'était demandé si son amant se sentait concerné par ces célébrations et surtout s'il comptait lui offrir des chocolats… Non. Impossible. L'Italien lui sourirait peut-être un peu plus, lui donnerait l'occasion de faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps, s'il avait de la chance, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne cuisinerait ni même n'achèterait le moindre chocolat, pas pour un type comme lui… Ce serait un acte allant à l'encontre de sa fierté et de sa virilité. Pourtant, des images d'un Gokudera en tablier préparant amoureusement des fondants au chocolat décorés d'une multitude de petits cœurs en sucre se frayèrent un chemin dans les méandres de son cerveau, l'assaillant de visions grotesques durant tout le trajet qui les séparait de leur établissement scolaire. De son côté, l'argenté n'en menait pas large… La saint Valentin était la fête où les jeunes demoiselles devaient offrir des sucreries cacaotées aux garçons qui leur plaisaient. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait non seulement devoir refuser les présents de ses groupies, mais également supporter que ces mêmes cruches s'approchent de Yamamoto. Hélas, impossible de dresser une barrière autour du jeune homme, tout comme il était impossible de rester à ses côtés en permanence pour dissuader les dindes, puisque cela aurait attiré les soupçons et que c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient envie… Ils allaient devoir faire comme d'habitude depuis maintenant trois mois, rester à l'écart l'un de l'autre, tenter de s'ignorer, s'envoyer des piques, se retenir de hurler que l'autre était déjà pris et que, oui, ils étaient gay et qu'il les emmerdait toutes. « Enfin… Il refusera sûrement tout ces chocolats… » Essayait de se convaincre le maffieux.

Dès qu'ils eurent mis les pieds dans l'enceinte du collège, le défilé de pintades commença. Gokudera, aussi froid et distant avec elles qu'un autre jour, ignora toutes ces greluches qui le suppliaient d'accepter leurs chocolats, préférant aller directement saluer un dixième du nom qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir autant de succès : il s'était en effet vu offrir un gâteau de la part de Sasagawa Kyôko, une boîte de truffes haut de gamme de Miura Haru, du praliné de la part de Basil et, pour sa plus grande honte, une plaquette de chocolat noir au piment sur lequel était marqué « aphrodisiaque » de la part de Mukuro. Apparemment, Hibari Kyôya avait reçu la même et était immédiatement parti mordre à mort cet « enfoiré d'ananas herbivore qui vient de raccourcir une nouvelle fois sa durée de vie ». Yamamoto, après avoir été ralenti par sept déclarations d'amour, finit par entrer en classe où il fut de nouveau assailli par une horde de groupies en chaleur. « Mais refuse-les, abruti ! » Non, l'abruti souriait, balbutiait des « merci », riait, lançait des blagues… Gokudera sentait sa gorge se serrer, de jalousie sûrement. Irrité, il repoussa violemment une demoiselle qui était prête à lui faire sa demande en mariage.

- Gokudera-kun ! Tu pourrais être plus gentil…

- Désolé Juudaime, c'est pas le moment.

- Quand même… Elle est partie en pleurant…

- M'en fous.

Ignorant le passage du règlement où il était clairement stipulé que fumer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement vous exposait à de sévères sanctions, l'Italien ouvrit la fenêtre de la classe pour se griller une clope.

- Haa ! Gokudera-kun ! Ne fume pas là !

- Yo Tsuna ! Gokudera tu ferais mieux de l'écouter… Hibari risque de te mordre à mort~

Le base-balleur qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre émit ce petit rire si caractéristique qui faisait fondre les filles… Et Gokudera aussi, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. L'effet fut immédiat : des « kyaaah~ » hystériques s'élevèrent autour d'eux et de nouvelles pintades se bousculèrent pour refourguer leurs bonbons au sportif. L'entrée subite du professeur de maths dans la salle évita une mort subite et douloureuse à base de dynamite à ce troupeau de femelles émoustillées. Pendant tout le cours, Gokudera broya du noir, et il lui fallut attendre quatre heures avant que la cloche ne retentisse, annonçant la pause de midi. Fuyant ses admiratrices, le mafieux partit se réfugier sur le toit en entraînant le dixième du nom. « Yamamoto nous rejoindra s'il le veux vraiment… » Ses mots étaient teintés d'amertume.

Le début des cours de l'après-midi sonna. Au grand désarroi des deux amis, Yamamoto ne s'était pas montré. Quand il entra en classe, Smoking Bomb Hayato sentit la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge enfler jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer. Yamamoto Takeshi était assis à sa place, entouré d'une horde de dindes dont une, plus effrontée que les autres, lui tenait le bras tout en lui proposant de se retrouver au karaoké ce soir… Gokudera dépassa le petit groupe en maudissant ses oreilles de ne pas avoir de paupière. « Haha ! On verra… C'est Aoi ton nom, c'est ça ? » C'en était trop. Hayato récupéra son sac et, ignorant la deuxième sonnerie, se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Hé ! Gokudera ! Les cours vont commen…

- Ta gueule.

L'agressivité de la réponse fit frissonner le gardien de la pluie. Dans le couloir, l'Italien percuta son professeur d'anglais qui le menaça de renvoi en hurlant. Il l'ignora. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet établissement, non, entre lui et ce type.

Les images défilaient telles des diapositives tandis qu'il s'éloignait du collège. Yamamoto qui s'entraînait sous un soleil de plomb, Yamamoto qui cuisinait au restaurant de son père, Yamamoto qui se battait contre ce type de la Varia, Yamamoto qui souriait, Yamamoto qui riait, Yamamoto qui semblait l'aimer, Yamamoto qui le caressait, Yamamoto qui l'embrassait, Yamamoto qui… Dans la rue, le métis se vit offrir des échantillons de bonbons au chocolat qu'il n'eut ni le temps de refuser, ni le cœur de jeter. Le vent glacé de février lui fouettait violemment le visage, appelant des larmes qu'il ne s'autorisait pas encore à laisser couler. Pas ici. Pas en public… Arrivé chez lui, Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le futon encore défait sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. L'odeur de l'épéiste imprégnait les draps, brisant les derniers barrages. Les larmes coulèrent en silence sur le visage du gardien de la tempête.

L'aiguille de la pendule indiqua cinq heures. La fin des cours là-bas. L'heure où Yamamoto irait rejoindre ses gourdes pour aller chanter au karaoké, jouer au bowling, manger dans un fast-food et pourquoi pas finir la soirée en beauté chez l'une de ces dindes ? Gokudera enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Entouré par le parfum que le base-balleur avait laissé sur ses draps, il ne parvenait pas à stopper son imagination qui lui montrait des images sinistres. Pas plus tard qu'hier, ils étaient tous les deux enlacés dans ce lit, ne formant plus qu'un seul être, pensant que cette complicité durerait toujours. Maintenant, le brun était loin, sûrement occupé à sourire à des demoiselles tout comme il lui avait sourit à une époque qui semblait déjà si lointaine… Maintenant, c'était peut-être à cette Aoi qu'iraient ses caresses, ses baisers, son corps, son amour…Peut-être… Que s'était-il imaginé ? Que cet abruti serait son prince charmant ? Qu'il resterait toujours à ses côtés ? Impossible. Les contes de fée étaient déjà rares, mais Yamamoto Takeshi était un homme et lui aussi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gokudera se laissa effleurer par l'idée que tout serait plus facile s'il avait été une midinette libre d'offrir des chocolats, son cœur et son corps au beau sportif. De rage, l'Italien donna un coup de poing dans l'oreiller. Ce geste violent lui fit une nouvelle fois prendre conscience du caractère pitoyable de sa situation et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues pâles du jeune homme.

Des coups sourds se firent entendre, visiblement dus à la collision répétée d'une main contre la porte de l'appartement. N'ayant pas la moindre envie de se montrer dans un état aussi déplorable, Hayato ne répondit pas. Les bruits se firent plus pressants. Derrière le battant de bois, on pouvait entendre une voix inquiète.

- Gokudera ? Gokudera, tu es là ?

Silence de l'Italien qui maudissait son visiteur. « J'avais fini par me faire à ton absence, connard, d'ailleurs pourquoi m'aurais-tu manqué, je n'ai besoin de personne, de personne… Alors pourquoi t'es là ? Laisse-moi seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi… » Tant de phrases qu'il voulait lui envoyer à la figure, sèchement, froidement, assez pour lui faire mal, assez pour dissuader ce type de frapper à sa porte… Mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Enfin, Yamamoto cessa de tambouriner sur le mince panneau de bois. Le silence s'éternisait, pourtant, chacun des deux maffieux sentait la présence de l'autre derrière la porte… Une intuition, une respiration, un sanglot, chacun des deux amants essayait de se persuader de la présence de son aimé derrière cette simple planche. Qu'importe que ce ne soit que des chimères, qu'importe… Chacun des deux adolescents voulait voir la poignée tourner, le visage souriant de l'autre, pouvoir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ce stupide jour n'avait pas été celui de la saint Valentin, comme s'ils avaient encore l'éternité devant eux… Un soupir. Avec un pincement au cœur, Gokudera cru que le base-balleur renonçait enfin, partait, loin si possible.

- J'entre.

Le pâle soleil de février n'éclairait plus la pièce. La lumière était éteinte, l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. L'Italien serra les dents, espérant encore un miracle qui lui permettrait d'éviter ce tête à tête.

- Gokudera ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Ta gueule.

- Gokudera… ?

- Prends tes affaires et dégage, connard.

- Attends, Gokude…

- Dégage ! Je…

Le fumeur se tut, sa voix se cassait. S'il avait continué sa phrase, un sanglot se serait échappé d'entre ses lèvres, brisant ce masque de colère froide derrière lequel il essayait de cacher… Il n'arrivait déjà pas à retenir quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, rendues invisibles aux yeux du sportif par l'obscurité de la pièce. Malgré le choc dû aux insultes que l'on venait de lui lancer, Yamamoto s'approcha du futon où était recroquevillé l'Italien.

- Ne me dis pas que tu… Que tu pleure ?

S'il devait être choqué, c'était par ces larmes silencieuses, si Gokudera, le fier Italien se mettait à pleurer, non, si Gokudera se mettait à pleurer par sa faute, alors, il devait se remettre en question…

- Sérieux ? Tu… Non…

- Crève, jarte d'ici sportif dégénéré.

Le gardien de la pluie, habitué à la délicatesse du langage de son homologue de la tempête, continua de s'approcher. Le sulfureux étranger pensa un instant à lui envoyer le réveil à la figure, mais l'appareil était hors de porté… L'oreiller se plaça en deuxième position des projectiles envisageables, mais fut rapidement détrôné. Pourquoi tendre le bras pour attraper le polochon alors qu'il avait déjà dans son poing serré une chose qui ne demandait qu'à être remise au Japonais ? Le base-balleur aux réflexes exacerbés par des années d'entraînement n'eut aucun mal à attraper en vol le petit projectile. Une truffe en chocolat, ou du moins, c'était ce dont il s'agissait avant d'être broyé dans la main du jeune métis. Maintenant, cette bouillie cacaotée s'était écrasée, avait fondu, avait fusionné avec l'emballage d'aluminium où l'on avait pu lire, quelques heures auparavant, le nom d'une chocolaterie réputée… Cet innocent échantillon gratuit troubla l'épéiste, tout comme il avait été troublé par les larmes de son amant, il y a quelques minutes, et par le goût de leur premier baiser, il y a déjà deux mois…

- Du chocolat de la Saint Valentin ?

- Va te faire foutre, c'est un échantillon-découverte.

- Merci…

- Encore une fois, dégage. C'est pas comme si tu manquais de ces trucs-là… Je te laisse vomir tes tripes si t'as une crise de foie.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ?

On pouvait sentir un certain soulagement dans la voix de Yamamoto. Un soulagement qui échappa complètement au pianiste, encore blessé.

- Elles doivent t'attendre, non ? Tu ferais mieux de partir…

- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû…

- La ferme ! Vire !

- Je…

- Elle s'appelait Aoi, non ?! Ou bien il y en a eu d'autres entre temps ?

- Je leur ai rendu !

- Le groupe de cruches de la 2-C peut-être, et puis l'autre… Que quoi ? Hein ?

- Leurs chocolats. J'ai dit que j'étais à sec et que je ne pourrais pas leur rendre la pareille au White Day…

- … ?

- Le seul chocolat dont j'ai envie est le tien. Tu es le seul que je auquel je veux offrir quelque chose, St Valentin ou pas, filles ou pas.

- …

Surprit par ce retournement de situation, l'italien resta bouche bée pendant de longues secondes. Un répit qui permit à Yamamoto de finir son approche et de saisir le poignet de l'argenté.

- T'es plein de chocolat fondu…

Il porta doucement la main du jeune homme à ses lèvres et entrepris de la nettoyer en léchant sensuellement les doigts du pianiste.

- S'il y a une seule personne avec qui je veux être aujourd'hui, c'est avec t… Aoutch !

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de terminer la tirade qu'il avait préparée durant tout le trajet séparant le collège de l'appartement, l'Italien l'avait frappé.

- Il t'en faudra plus que ça pour te faire pardonner, crétin de base-balleur !

- Que…

Adepte du coupage de parole, le métis lui attrapa le col et l'embrassa violemment. « Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal comme ça… » Pensa le Japonais en se laissant faire, glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant, tout en le renversant sur le futon.

* * *

Et naaaaaan ! Pas de Lemon encore une fois… Vous pouvez me mordre à mort. (OWIIIIH ! Mr le CPE mordez-moi à… #PANG# Pas de référence à mes prochaines fics ici… Enfin, maintenant que c'est fait…) Bref, voilà cette nouvelle horreur… Et je remercie encore ma correctrice de bien avoir voulu me corriger et de m'avoir scannés les écrits originaux que j'avais laissés chez elle… Bref. Allez voir ses fics et admirer son icon. èwé (Admirez le mien au passage MUAHAHA !)

Maintenant, si vous voulez me faire brûler ou bien me glorifier et ériger des statues à mon honneur, ayez l'obligeance de me laisser une petite review en cliquant sur le bouton vert ci-dessous… Merci bien ! Je repars à la recherche de mon neurone perdu.


End file.
